With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic products have been developed and supplied. In particular, portable electronic devices, which have a variety of functions, such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and the like have been increasingly used.
Most electronic devices being recently developed are equipped with a display, and a variety of displays, such as an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display, a flexible display, a transparent display, a display with a curved region, and the like, are being developed.
In the case where a display that includes a curved region is used on a side of a portable electronic device, locations of various hardware buttons (e.g., a power button, a volume adjustment button, and the like), which are disposed at the side of a portable electronic device according to the related art, may be changed, or the various hardware buttons may be removed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.